Rhythm and Grace
by Tailsic
Summary: An friend of Rarity moves into town, and emotion that she though she put behind her, start to arise.  RarityXVinyl Scratch


It was a nice and sunny day, and Rarity was at her place, tighting things up, the white Unicorn was expecting company. Rarity little sister Sweetie Bell came down stairs to check up on Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, what are you doing? she asked.

"Oh hey Sweetie Bell, A friend of mines will be here real soon and I'm just getting thing ready for her arrival" Rarity said using her magic to set up her table.

"Who, Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, FlutterShy, Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Actually she somepony you haven't met yet" Rarity placing two cups of tea on the table.

"Really, what's her name? Sweetie Bell asked.

"Her name his," Rarity was then cut of by a knock on her door, "Oh that must be her right now," Rarity walk up too her door and open it with her magic. When she open door, there was a white Unicorn with blue hair and wearing shades with purple lens.

"Venny!" Rarity hugged the Unicorn.

"It good to see you too Rare" the white mare chuckled.

"We simply got have so much catching up to do," Rarity release her friend.

"Hehe" Vinyl suddenly notices a little white filly unicorn looking at her. "And who might this be?" Vinyl smiled.

"Oh this is my little sister Sweetie Bell, Sweetie Bell this is my friend Vinyl Scratch," She interduce them to each other.

"Nice to met you Sweetie Bell" Vinyl greeted Sweetie.

"Nice to met you too, miss Vinyl" Sweetie nodded her head.

" Well interduction aside, how have you been Venny?" She said as the two head towards the kitchen, once there they made there way to the table Rarity had just set, sat across from each other and use there magic too levitate the cups of tea.

"Things just been completely awesome," Vinyl took a sip of her tea.

"That's great to hear Venny," Rarity took a sip of her tea too. "Oh by the way, I never got the chance to thank you properly for DJ my fashion show awhile back".

"It was not big, anything for a friend, speaking of each, what was up with those insane outfit? that not your usually handiwork," Venny took another sip of her tea.

"Hehe, yeah those outfit were made to suit my friend personal taste" Rarity nervously chuckled.

"You don't say, well for a moment there I that you were making outfit for a circus or something, haha" Vinyl laughed.

"Hehe, yeah they did look like something from out a circus," Rarity join and her friend laughter.

"Say Rare, have you ever thought about being a singer again? Vinyl said.

"Venny is that the reason you came to visit?" Rarity said giving her a hard stare.

"Of course not Rare, I came because I haven't seen you and awhile, and I really miss us being Rhythm and Grace" Vinyl sighed.

"Sometimes I do to Venny, but you need to understand, I left Rhythm and Grace for a reason" Rarity look down at the ground in shame.

"Yeah, and your still haven't told me that reason yet" Vinyl said

"What's Rhythm and Grace?" the two were interrupted be Rarity little sister.

"Oh Sweetie, I didn't notice you there" Rarity said.

"I've been standing here the whole time sis" Sweetie stare at her older sister with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, silly me, well you see Sweetie, Rhythm and Grace was a little music group I was in" Rarity said.

"You were in a band?" Sweetie look completely shocked.

"Yes she was, I was the beat master, and she was the singer" Vinyl said.

"Rarity, you were a singer?' Sweetie Bell this shocked.

"Yes I did," Rarity nodded her head

"And man what an singer she was, nopony could sing like her" Vinyl said.

"Oh stop it Venny, I wasn't that good" Rarity said.

"You weren't that good? Rarity you were the best, nopony could match you amazing vocals, I'm surprise your cuite marks wasn't a microphone or something" Vinyl when on.

"Wow, I never knew that?" Sweetie said.

"Well I don't really talk about it that much," Rarity said.

"Oh yeah Rare, there something else I wanted to tell you" Vinyl said.

"What's that" Rarity said curious to know what it was that her friend wanted to say.

"I'm going to open up a music shop here in ponyville" Vinyl smiled.

"What? Really? You are?" Vinyl nodded her head. "That fantastic dear, now I can come see ya anytime now" Rarity smiled.

"Yeah, we can hang out, party, and if your ever up to it, maybe we could jam again... only if you want to" Vinyl said.

"*sigh* ok Venny," Rarity said.

"Really? Sweet, ok well I got to get back to me place in Fillydelphia and finish packing up my things, I'll see ya in a week Rare" Vinyl said as she exit.

"Hehe, that Vinyl, she hasn't change a bit" Rarity chuckled.

"So you really were a singer?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yes, I was" Rarity answer.

"Did you like singing?" Sweetie asked.

"I love it" Rarity said.

"Then why did you stop"

"I loved to much"

"Uh?

"Oh nevermind, forget about it Sweetie, I got some clothes i need to finish" Rarity heading to her work place.

End Of Chapter


End file.
